Plan B
by Isabella120
Summary: When everything else has failed Dumbledore sends Hermione Granger on the ultimate mission, Plan B. Disguised as Rosalie Robberts, a transfer student from America's Hathaway Acadamey, Hermione must change the past to change the fate of the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

**Plan B**

**Isabella120**

**A/n: This is my first Tom/Hermione fic, I know it **_**might**_** sound like every other Tom/Hermione fic out there… time turners, missions, changing T.R.'s heart… really cliché –I know but please give it a chance it really is different. Also one last thing before I begin… remember the formula Reviews=Updates. ******

I stared at my former headmaster's painting in their office, locked and warded with every possible spell I knew, I didn't know where it had went wrong. Blood trickled from my mouth, and side, and arms; dark circles formed under my eyes; my clothing was battered, ripped, and torn. I stood in front of the three previous headmaster/headmistress' portraits', alone, a pathetic excuse for the last surviving member of D.A., the order, and solider against the Dark Lord. My heart pounded, wheezing just barely beating, hanging on… what was there to live for anyway? I could hear the Death Eaters attempts to smash down the door, there was only hours, maybe only minutes left before they reached me.

"There is always something to live for, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said kindly, as I gave up sinking to my knees at least one of my ribs and my leg was broken.

"What?" I inquired, weakly.

"Love," he replied.

"There's no one else to love," I replied.

Snape's portrait rolled his eyes.

"Not. Here." He said slowly.

I looked up, into his twinkling eyes.

"I don't know if you remember Miss Granger, our plan B," he said.

I pulled a gold chain from underneath my tattered robes and held the little gold circle in my bloody hand.

"You can change that," He told me, "you can give the world hope."

…

"Name?" he tested.

"Rosalie Roberts," I replied.

"You…" he prompted.

"I am from America, Hathaway Academy where I attended for six years until my parent's were killed in a car crash, I was sent to England to my Aunt Sophie, my last living relative, and It was her wish that attend Hogwarts rather than spend my last year at Hathaway so she could keep an eye on me." I recited but making it sound believable. I had summoned healing ointments and cleaned up in the adjoining quarters. Dumbledore had been prepared for this, as if he'd almost known all along, he had a trunk full of old clothes he'd had made for me and old money. I flicked my wand at my trunk, Rosalie Roberts appeared on the side in gold letters.

"When you get there, go to Headmaster Dippet immeaditly, your new and modified identification and report cards are in the bag slung over your shoulder," he instructed.

I nodded.

"Do you remember everything I told you six months ago?" He inquired.

"Everything," I assured.

"Because of the number of years you will be out for a day getting there, but don't come back to the future until you are sure time is changed, for it takes a month to recover and be able to travel back to the past," He warned.

I nodded once more; my eye's flickering from Dumbledore's to Snape's to McGonagall's to Dippet's. I fingered my new trunk with one hand and the time turner in my other. The banging on the headmaster's door only grew louder.

"Just one more thing, Professor," I begun, "How did I get in here if you're…" and my voice failed me.

"Dead," McGonagall supplied, I nodded wordlessly.

"Only a deputy headmaster/headmistress could enter this room once you are…" I swallowed and tried the word on my dry tongue, "…Dead."

"Isn't it obvious? And they say you're the smartest witch in the year..." Snape muttered.

"No," I said, "I can't be…"

"ah but you are, I never told you Miss Granger but this position was always meant for you, I wish it had been official, and it would have been if things had been different," McGonagall sighed.

"Go my child," Dumbledore's portrait instructed, "there isn't much time."

I began to flip the gold circle backward when Snape's voice stopped me. "I am sorry Miss Granger, I fall into my act unconsciously still, even now, I just want to say that I am sorry, and you were by far the best student I've ever had. Good luck."

I stared at him for a moment, "thank you," I whispered and flipped the circle backwards. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30,31,32,333,34,35,36,37,38,39, "Get out of my way you fools," His voice sounded over the Death Eater's failed attempts,40,41,42,43,44,45,46,47,48,49,50, I stared once more at everything around me,51, the door burst open he walked in wand in hand ready to kill me, 52… .. And suddenly everything faded into black nothingness.

I regained feeling after what seemed like weeks, I could feel the tingling in my fingers. I could feel the smooth pavement that I was laying on. I could feel the coldness radiated from the cement. I could hear my rugged jagged breathing, as my chest rose and fell. It felt like I'd been plunged underwater for days, drowned, suffocated, unable to breathe yet unable to die. I could start to hear the faint outline, a dim hum of voices, the noise of passing-by cars. Everything was dull, I could not move an inch. Slowly things became clearer and clearer. I could smell the fresh air, an elderly ladies strong perfume. I could feel a pair of strong arms picking me up like a rag doll, masculine arms.

"—she's breathing again…"

"…Who is she…"

"…where is she from…"

"Do you think…"

"—Of course not…"

Sounds were clearer and I could pick up fragments of whispered conversation. I could feel the air pushing against me as someone carried me. I shivered as I felt the absence of fresh air and the warm sun. The air was cold, and stale and old. The perfume smell was stronger…a mint perhaps, as was the smell of cat hairs, tea, and pill's—old people smell. I could feel myself being laid down on a soft bed, or sofa. My eye's fluttered open, yet all I could see was a blurred outline. Black and grey shades, I could see clearer as my vision improved like a microscope that took time to get everything into focus. What looked like an old lady and younger man in his twenties leaned over me. I didn't need it to get clearer to notice the concern in their eyes just in the way they were positioned they seemed worried about me. As my vision improved I realized it was in fact an elderly lady and young man in his twenties.

"Rose," the old lady's voice floated, nervously on the edge of hysteria, "Rosalie."

I could see very well now and I realized I could move, I sat up and stared at the old lady. She had silvery white hair that was so fine it looked like a fairy's, with soft blue eyes. There was hardly a wrinkle on her baby soft looking pale waxy skin; but she was sickly looking the way her thin stretched skin lay limp on her bones, the ways the blue blood vessels lined her skin, and just the overall paleness of it. It looked like she hadn't slept or eaten in many days.

The man beside her was definitely in his twenties, and could be mistaken as my older brother. He had honey brown hair, that was only a few shades lighter than my brown hair that now seemed to have a blackish tint about it, which was short but not buzzed rather just a few inches but not enough to look long. It curled slightly at the tips in the front and back of his head, and like me, he too had hazel eyes. He had a tan skin compared to the elderly lady's although he too had a paler skin tone. From looking at his arms, I knew at once he must have been the one who carried me inside.

The apartment, or flat was lined with red wallpaper that had large beautiful white roses on it, it was exquisite yet a little hard on the eyes. I was seated on a white sofa that looked like a roman bed or a futon. Beside it was a little caramel wood coffee table. It was the same on the opposite side. I could see my trunk laid carefully on the other side of the room near the door.

"Rosalie, you aright dear?" the elderly lady asked.

"I am fine, I must have fainted," I said slowly.

"Apperating long distance's I suppose," She sighed in relief.

I nodded unsure of what to say, they were definitely wizard's, but still I hadn't been prepared for this.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize your Aunt Sophie," She said in horror.

"Aunt Sophie, that sounded familiar," I thought over the thumping of my head. "O my gosh, Aunt Sophie…. She was _REAL_!"

"It's been awhile," I said softly, unsure if this was true.

She shook her head, "don't fret about it dearie it's been ten years… I think," she continued placing her hand on my forehead, "You probably don't remember or recognize your cousin Edward either," she finished nodding towards the young man standing next to her.

She started to shake her head no when the copy of the Daily Prophet caught her eye…. It was August 31st, 1944.

**A/N: So there it is. I am not exactly sure if that is the right year for Tom Riddle to be in his seventh year, or not …so if you could tell me that would be amazing, and I'd be so grateful! Please press the cool new review button and tell me what you think. Remember Review=Happy Author=Quick Update.**

**~Isabella120**


	2. Chapter 2

**Plan B**

**Isabella120**

**A/N: Okay so here it is… Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts/favorites! It means so much to me! Btw I have a correction to make from the last sentence of the last chapter. **She started to shake her head no when the copy of the Daily Prophet caught her eye…. It was August 31st, 1944.

**What I meant to write was: I started to shake my head no when the copy of the Daily Prophet caught my eye….It was August 31****st****, 1944. I occasionally slip between third and first person, so if I slip… it would mean a lot if you could tell me. Anyway If 1944 isn't the right year for T. R.'s last year of Hogwarts, if you could tell me that would be awesome.**

**Chapter two**

"Never mind dear, Edward has changed quite a bit, I don't suppose mum and dad mentioned he's living with me, helping me out have they?" Aunt Sophie said as Edward crushed me in a bone breaking hug.

"No, I don't remember… if they did mention it to me," I said hopefully convincingly as he let go of me.

"We've been worried about you dear; I thought you were arriving a week ago…" Aunt Sophie said concerned.

"The U.S. Ministry official said I was to arrive today," I said faking confusion.

"Well it doesn't matter, I just hope Headmaster Dippet will be as understanding when you get there," Aunt Sophie said and with Edward's help sunk into the opposite sofa.

"When I am I meeting him, again?" I said, placing my hand on my head as if I'd forgotten with the whole apperation dramatic thing.

"Today, three o' clock," Edward replied, getting a word in.

"Thank you Edward, I completely forgot with everything…" I said dramatically stealing a glance at the clock on the other side of the room.

"Don't mention it," He smiled dazzlingly, sitting down next to me. Gosh what a charmer, too bad we were related, or pretending to be…I wasn't sure I'd have to research that when I got to Hogwarts, if everything went to plan. It was three minutes to one, and my stomach let out a groan I hadn't eaten anything for at least eight hours.

"We haven't had lunch yet, you hungry dearie?" Aunt Sophie inquired.

"Yes, thank you," I replied.

"Will you show her to her room, so she can freshen up for her appointment with the Headmaster, and finish lunch, Edward?" Aunt Sophie asked softly turning to Edward.

He smiled, "it will be a pleasure Auntie," he replied and turned to me, "Rosalie," he said gesturing me to follow him after levitating my trunk.

I followed him wordlessly out of the room through a mint green wallpapered hallway into the last door on the left. He opened it up revealing an ivory wallpapered good sized room, with a silver metal four poster bed with white curtains.

"This is your room for the time being," he told me, "The loo is across the hall," he said nodding at the opposing door. "My room is next to yours, but I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," he said pointing at the door next to mine and the open doorway.

"Thank you," I said gratefully, it had been such a long time since someone had shown me any kindness.

"Don't dwell on it," He muttered embarrassed and walked through the open doorway. I closed the door and leaned on it. It was cold and immediately stepped away; I turned and found it was a looking glass hung on the back door. I sighed at my appearance, and opened the trunk. "I might as well look believable and show my 'School' spirit," I thought, holding up the red shirt and black pleated shirt bearing the white wording "Hathaway Academy" on the hem of the skirt. I found a comb and pulled it through my hair, after discarding my now wrinkled white blouse and blue skirt. I pulled out a black bag and held it up, curious. I opened it and was surprised to find creams and powders. I looked at the mirror at my eyes and back at the cream…

I ate lunch with Edward in the kitchen, seeing as Aunt Sophie had nodded off. I was surprised what a little cream could do; I looked so much more alive. He asked me questions about Hathaway and I answered him making it sound believable.

"So how did you end up here?" I inquired unable to contain my curiosity.

"Well after I graduated from Hogwarts, I was given a position in the Ministry, an Auror," he begun.

"Impressive," I said unable to stop myself, as he paused momentarily.

"Thank you, but I had to leave it to take care of Aunt Sophie, I took up a part time job in research instead," he replied almost regretfully.

"I am sorry," I said softly.

"It's not a big deal, Aunt Sophie will be back on her feet in no time I am sure and I can reclaim my spot," he said brushing it to the side.

I left it at that as we noticed the time. He fetched my trunk as I said goodbye to Aunt Sophie. He led me outside and down the alley before taking my head and apperating us to Hogsmead. We didn't walk far when we reached Hogwarts.

"Wow," I murmured in awe. Hogwarts looked pretty much the same just newer and not half destructed. He pressed a round button on the gate and turned to me. "It is pretty impressive," he said. A witch in acidic looking green robes walked out of the castle and towards us. "Listen, I have work in," Edward said glancing at his watch, "Ten minutes, I am really sorry but I have to go, and can't accompany you further."

"Don't worry I'll be fine," I assured him.

"I am sure you'll be fine but if not you know where to apperate, but it's hardly likely with your grades," He said with a wink.

"Thanks," I said embarrassed, turning to look at the approaching witch.

"You got an O more than I did even," he admitted, somewhat embarrassed, looking ahead like she was.

"Well I try," I said.

"I can tell," he smiled, as the witch arrived at the gates. She had fluid blue eyes and silky blond hair that swung as she walked. She looked 18 or 19 at the most.

"Hello," she said in a beautiful wind-chime voice.

"Hello," Edward said, and as he went to proceed he found he couldn't.

"I am Rosalie Robert's and this is my cousin Edward, I have an appointment with Headmaster Dippet at three," I said.

She scanned Edward and me as I spoke, as I finished she waved her wand with a lazy flick and the gates slid open. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Rosalie, Edward," she said with nod.

"Unfortunately seeing as I start work in five minutes, I guess this is goodbye," Edward said regretful to leave.

The blond looked about as disappointed as he was as he pulled me into a hug and left. He walked a few paces and disapparated on the spot, leaving me all alone.

**A/N: So I know it's not super long, but I really needed to update. The next chapter is the chapter you've all been waiting for. I am sorry this was just a setting up chapter for the next one. But I will give you a quick preview.**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews, please continue to do so!**

**Here's your Preview:**

"_Can you make it on your own," She inquired, with an arched eyebrow._

"_Of course," I replied smoothly._

"_Thank you so much," She gushed, and in an instant she was gone. I walked confidently down the hall she had pointed at, although I knew it quick well I hesitated a few times and looked around just incase someone was watching. I halted as I got close to a corner, pretending to contemplate whether to go around the corner or continue on the right path onward. I was already sick of my façade, I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. I made my decision and walked forward quickly, distracted and caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the other occupant of the hall until it was too late… Wham. I collided with the student, I started to fall over when his strong arms grasped around me preventing me from falling. "I-I am so sorry," I said apologetically, looking up into a pair of concerned stormy grey eyes._

**Hope you liked it!**

**~Isabella120**


	3. Chapter 3

**Plan B**

**Isabella120**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey. I firstly want to thank the people who reviewed, who put me on alerts, and who favorited me. This chapter has taken awhile, mainly because I was gone all yesterday, but also I've had 264 visitors for the first two chapters… and eight reviews….**

**Thanks to my Reviewers (also for the fav/alerts)**

sweet-tang-honney

Charlotte232

ncy555

Golden Snitch1981

jessirose85

xXNeverThereXx

**Alert Favorite people (please review…even if it's just one word)**

ginnylovesharry07

hpfanf

Missus Marauder.

TheAttentionJustEncouragesHer

sraeburn.

Hermonine

RainingEmeralds

wolfie22

KaTeRiNa MaLfOy

**Anyway on with the chapter you're all waiting for….**

**~Isabella120**

_**Bella**_

_The blond looked about as disappointed as he was as he pulled me into a hug and left. He walked a few paces and disapparated on the spot, leaving me all alone. _

"I am Alisha Black, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," She said, extending her perfect hand.

"Rosalie Roberts, nice to meet you Professor Black," I said shaking it.

"Transfer?" she inquired making small talk as she led me inside.

"Yes," I replied.

"Where are you from?" She asked curiously.

"Hathaway Academy, in California, America," I replied.

"America," She echoed.

"Yes, America," I said.

"Why transfer to Hogwarts then?" She asked, leading me through the great hall.

"I lost my parents in a car crash, so I was sent to live with my only living relative Aunt Sophie and Edward, it would be easier for them to keep an eye on me if I attending Hogwarts," I explained, looking around the castle in awe as well passed by, "Plus I've heard Hogwarts is the best wizarding school in the world."

One side of her mouth curved up, half-smiling, "Hogwarts is the best wizarding school in the world—no offense."

I smiled, "none taken, but one question Professor."

"Call me Alisha, and ask away," She smiled warmly.

"Alisha, I was wondering… no offense…but aren't you a bit young to be a professor?" I inquired unable to contain my curiosity.

She laughed in her beautiful wind-chime voice, throwing back her silky blond hair, "Don't worry, I get that a lot, and yes… I graduated from Hogwarts just last year, I love Hogwarts it's like my home so when the last Professor retired I went straight to Headmaster Dippet and begged for the job."

"You got it," I smiled understandably, as we got closer.

"Darn," She spluttered, after glancing at her watch, "I completely forgot about my appointment in Hogsmead for lunch." She looked at me pleadingly, "It's down the hall at the very end, pass the four corners. Can you make it on your own," She inquired, with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course," I replied smoothly.

"Thank you so much," She gushed, and in an instant she was gone. I walked confidently down the hall she had pointed at, although I knew it quick well I hesitated a few times and looked around just incase someone was watching. I halted as I got close to a corner, pretending to contemplate whether to go around the corner or continue on the right path onward. I was already sick of my façade; I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. I made my decision and walked forward quickly, distracted and caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the other occupant of the hall until it was too late… Wham. I collided with the student, I started to fall over when his strong arms grasped around me preventing me from falling. "I-I am so sorry," I said apologetically, looking up into a pair of concerned stormy grey eyes. Silky jet black hair framed his face; with one curly lock longer than the others in the middle of his forehead. He wore a white dress shirt under his navy sweater vest half tucked in, just enough to be the perfect student, to look causal, and down right irresistible to any girl. A shiny badge was pinned to his black robes.

"No, I am sorry," He apologized in a velvet voice. His stormy grey eyes bored into mine as he held me, "you're new here," he said, it wasn't a question.

"Yes, I am Rosalie Roberts, I have a meeting with Headmaster Dippet," I said, as he came to his senses and finally pulled me up all the way onto my feet letting go of me. I pressed my fingertips to my forehead where we'd run into each other. I patted my pockets for my wand, giving up I summoned it nonverbally. It flew from my messenger bag into my hand.

"Transfer," he inferred, with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Yes, hopefully," I confirmed, nonverbally preventing us bruises.

"There have only been four transfers in Hogwarts," He stated.

"Five," I corrected.

He looked at me curiously, "yes, excuse me, five not including you."

I nodded.

"When is your meeting with the Headmaster?" he inquired.

"Three o' clock," I replied.

He glanced at his watch, "that was three minutes ago."

"Thanks, sorry I should go…" I mumbled rushing towards the end of the hall.

"Wait," he said grabbing my hand.

I looked at him surprised, "yes."

"I'll show the way," he said looking me straight in the eyes.

**A/N: I am sorry this is short, I go to go… so I thought I'd post this now. Please review! It means a lot.**

**~Isabella**


	4. Chapter 4

**Plan B**

**Isabella120**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter, thanks for your reviews! Hope it was worth the wait.**

**~Bella**

"_Thanks, sorry I should go…" I mumbled rushing towards the end of the hall._

"_Wait," he said grabbing my hand._

_I looked at him surprised, "yes."_

"_I'll show the way," he said looking me straight in the eyes._

I stared back for a minute, "thanks, I'd probably get lost on the way."

He let go of my hand and jerked his head in the direction of the headmaster's office to follow him. I did wordlessly; I couldn't help but get distracted by him, and his unusual personality. He was definitely helpful, yet not the overly helpful type. I was beginning to really like him… maybe we could be friends and he could help me get to Riddle. I stopped as he did and instead of walking down the hall like you were supposed to he lifted the emerald and silver Slytherin tapestry.

"What are you doing?" I inquired unable to contain myself.

He looked at me curiously.

"I thought Professor Black said to continue down the hall," I explained.

"Shortcut," he replied, gesturing for me to go through the small archway. I never knew this passageway existed.

I moved towards the archway pausing as I passed him about to enter the passageway. We were inches apart, my breathing seemed to stop, and we just looked at each other. His eyes boring through mine was becoming uncomfortable and so I turned away proceeding through the passageway. I muttered _Lumos _under my breath as the tapestry swung behind me. I looked down at the stone floor the passageway was very small and it was pretty awkward as he placed his hands on my arms nearly pressing against me as he moved to lead again. We walked through the passageway quickly passing three other archways leading somewhere else, before he moved the gold backed tapestry. It was the same as before he, being the perfect gentleman, held the tapestry while I filed past him through the stone archway. I didn't look at him, the uncomfortableness of before still throbbing.

"What is your name?" He inquired.

"Where did that come from? I thought he was ignoring me." I thought.

"Rosalie Roberts," I replied.

"I am Tom, Tom Riddle," he said extending his hand.

My knees grew weak, and my mouth grew dry. My heart nearly stopped, and my head started throbbing.

"Rosalie," He said concerned, and it wasn't till then that I realized he was supporting me from falling over. I struggled to get to my feet, pressing my fingertips to my forehead.

"Are you alright?" He inquired, as I stood up, his hands still were wrapped around me stabilizing me so I wouldn't collapse.

"I am fine," I breathed, gasping for air trying to stand.

"What happened?" He inquired; his voice was laced with so much concern it through me into another state of shock. I opened my mouth but I couldn't speak for a minute.

"It must be the after effects of apperating long distance, and apperating again in a short time period," I said, totally plausible.

"How far did you apperate? Where did you say you were from?" he said, letting go of me as I stood, still the tiniest bit wobbly but fine nonetheless, as fine as you could get after running into the guy who ruined your life.

"California, America's Hathaway Academy," I replied, as the throbbing faded and I regained control.

"You apperated from America?" he inquired.

"Yes," I said leaning against the wall.

"Side-along…" he begun.

I shook my head, "no, by myself."

"By yourself," he echoed unable to keep the fact he was impressed from his voice.

"Oh dear, I am going to be late!" I said, with sudden horror.

"Good thing we took the shortcut," he muttered to himself as he pulled me along to the end of the hall. He let go of my hand walking towards the Gargoyle staircase. Would it open for me, years later even though I'd only been Headmistress in the future? That wouldn't be good. He looked back realizing I wasn't next to him like he had thought. "Rosalie," He said and I moved slowly to him as if in awe, satisfied that I was getting closer to him he spoke, "Duo mundus…"

I tried not to look guilty as the gargoyle sprung open as I got to close.

"…conflictari." He finished, puzzled.

"Wow," I murmured changing the subject.

He nodded in agreement as I followed him up the stairs. He knocked on the door at the top. "Enter," was called in an old but soothing voice.

He pulled the heavy door open for me and gestured for me enter. I filed past him with a murmured thank you. For a future Dark Lord he was extremely gentlemanly, courteous, and handsome. The office was exactly the same as the previous office but without Dumbledore's touch of odd gadgets and the odd smell of lemon drops. It lacked Minerva's cakes and flavored tea. It lacked the sense of fear and danger of her short reign as Headmistress. But it certainly did not lack the sense of warmth. A roaring fire was in the fireplace and the room was covered in an even amount of house colors on the drapes, cushions, throw rugs, and pillows on the two leather armchairs. Behind the familiar desk (slightly newer looking though) sat what I recognized to be Headmaster Dippet. The old portrait didn't quite do him justice as it didn't quite do Dumbledore or McGonagall. He had a good sized beard silvery white like his hair. He had blue eyes that were warm and kind looking but lacked Dumbledore's twinkle. He half raised his hand in acknowledgement.

"Tom," he said, with a nod.

"Professor," Tom said with a respectful nod of acknowledgement.

Dippet then turned to me, "you must be Sophie's niece."

I nodded, "yes, I am Rosalie Roberts, formally from Hathaway Academy."

"Headmaster Dippet," he said taking my hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, Headmaster," I said turning on the charm.

"Sit, please," he said gesturing towards the armchair. I sat down, "I see you've met our Head Boy Tom Riddle," he said with a nod at his favorite pupil.

"Yes, he was very helpful I got lost, I apologize for being late," I said sincerely.

Dippet beamed, and shot Tom a grateful smile. "Don't worry about it my dear," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "you're only a few minutes late, tea or perhaps a sweet?"

"No thank you," I said with my winning smile.

"Very well, to business then, your Aunt Sophie briefed me on your request to Transfer, I am so sorry about your parents," he said, his blue eyes sincere with sympathy. Tom whipped his head in my direction in shock at the last statement.

"Thank you," I said softly, playing the role.

"I am sorry for your loss," Tom said playing up his role as the perfect student, but there was something in his eyes that made me believe him. He's an orphan too, said the voice in the back of my mind.

I nodded briefly in acknowledgement to his statement and turned my attention back to Dippet. "Im under my Aunt Sophie's care now and because of her illness she requested that I transfer to Hogwarts so she can keep a better eye on me." I explained.

Dippet nodded, his fingers were laced together where he propped his chin upon them thoughtfully, "I understand she said you had managed to score 11 Outstanding's and 1 Exceeds Expectations in your last year at Hathaway, very impressive, you have the papers I presume?"

"Thank you, and yes sir," I said, I pulled the papers from my messenger bag and handed them over to Dippet. Tom's eyes widened in surprise as his eyes flickered over the document and then back to me.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Roberts," Dippet said lowering the papers. I smiled a real smile, man it was nice to be back.

~ * ~

All the finer details had been sorted out. Tom had excused himself after Dippet's approval and with a curt nod he had left. He had let me take my normal classes and a new class I'd never taken before. Professor Black had escorted me to Diagon Alley to get robes and books. She was very nice and reminded me a lot of Ginny but she unlike Ginny knew to give me some space and not interrogate me the whole time. She went on and on about many different topics. I just nodded politely added something here and there but I didn't really try to keep up. She finally flooed me back to Dippet's office and left.

"Sit down Miss Roberts, if you please." Dippet said, gesturing to the armchair I'd sat in before.

I seated myself and looked at him expectantly.

"School doesn't start until tomorrow, so since you've already met the Head boy Riddle I'll have him show you around the castle before dinner after you settle in." He began.

Darn I wasn't particularly looking forward to one on one Riddle time yet, I thought. "But I have one thing to discuss with you before I let you retire to your room. Unfortunately we haven't prepared another bed in the already crowded dormitories so I am afraid the only room we have left is the extra room across the hall from the Head's bathroom in between the Head's rooms. It's hardly ever used, hidden behind the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw. I was wondering if you minded, or should I place you in the crowded dormitory anyway?" He inquired.

"I don't mind being on my own, thank you," I said after a minute, rising to my feet. If I was in the Head dorm I could get to Riddle much more easily. Distractedly my mind spun instantly to the fact he said that the dorms were crowded and he hadn't prepared the bed. Wasn't the room made to magically accommodate all the room's occupants spaciously? I would have to research that in the Library when I had a chance.

"Good, and since Riddle will be showing you around this year until you can get around on your own it is far more convenient for the both of you." Dippet beamed happy with my choice.

"Will I?" A voice inquired. I spun around to see Riddle approach. "You sent for me Professor," he prompted.

"Ah yes, Riddle, I was wondering if you could show Miss Roberts around the castle after she has retired to her room before dinner. Also I think it would be wise to assign you to help Miss Roberts to find her way around the castle until she can get about on her own seeing as you have nearly all the same classes." Dippet said.

Tom nodded, "Very well Sir."

"We've run out of room in all the Dormitories so in the meantime Miss Roberts will be staying in the spare room adjoining to the Head common room behind the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw." He informed Tom and turned to me, "The password for the portrait is currently the same as my password for the Gargoyle to get into my office: Duo mundus conflictari. You may keep it the same or you have my permission to change it to one of your own choosing."

"Thank you sir," I said and meant it.

"You are both free to go now," Dippet said leaning back in his seat.

I turned to follow Riddle out the door but stopped and turned to face Dippet once more.

"Just one more question Professor," I began.

"Ask away," Dippet said kindly.

"Why two worlds collide?" I inquired.

Dippet smiled, "You will find out in due time I suppose."

He leaned back in his chair once more and picked up a piece of paper off his desk. I realized he wasn't going to say anymore and my guide actually thought I was still following him. I rushed out the door praying he hadn't noticed and he didn't seem to notice. I followed him wordlessly through the halls I knew so well, yet I let him lead me through them as if I was a first year and didn't know where the heck I was. He said nothing the entire time, rapidly walking to the point of almost running without really running just walking really fast. I struggled to keep up with him at first but as he quickened his pace I became all the more determined to not just follow him. I eventually met him stride for stride. He didn't seem to notice. He was really confusing me. One moment he was almost flirting with me being all gentlemanly, and the next he was like plain ignoring me like I didn't exist. I didn't get him at all. It was obvious from the way he talked and acted around Dippet he was a total kiss up to the teachers and headmaster, like Harry had told me from the memories he'd seen in the pensive and from the journal entry that he'd shown Harry. In one way I couldn't help liking the fact he had a certain regard for the rules even if he ended up disregarding every good rule the ministry had ever issued. I had to remind myself he was the future Dark Lord countless times throughout the first five minutes. "He should have already killed his parents, had already killed Myrtle, and probably hadn't asked Slughorn about the Horcruxes yet." I summarized in my head. I finally got the courage to speak up and my mind went through all the possible things I could start a conversation with.

"How are the advanced classes here?" I inquired, hoping for an answer both for the sake of my curiosity, and to impress him.

He turned to me his stormy eyes didn't quite hold the warmth of before, in fact his eyes seemed to be hard and cold, "Hard to you, I'd suppose."

"Good," I said to his utter surprise instead of insulting him back, "I hate being bored; I always enjoy a good challenge."

"Challenge," He repeated mockingly, "you'll be much challenged I am sure and I doubt you'll ever be bored."

"We'll just see about that," I said indifferently, even though I was kind of hurt inside—I wasn't used to people questioning my abilities. I'd just have to show him up.

"Indeed," He replied.

We were quiet for the rest of the walk. The worst part about the Head dorms was that they were on the seventh floor and having to walk several floors to get anywhere, the very worst part was that I'd have to walk with Tom Riddle, a.k.a. future Dark Lord Murder and my worst nightmare, until I supposedly knew my way around.

He stopped abruptly in front of the portrait of the Hogwarts crest, lost in my own thoughts and being my sometimes clumsy self I nearly bumped into him.

He turned to me, "The password for the common room is Unity, and I'd prefer if you didn't let all your little friends in without mine or the Head girl's permission."

"I understand," I said, as the portrait opened up to the familiar Head common room. It was decked in Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's house colors, so I assumed the Head Girl was in Ravenclaw. There was a couch facing the fire as well as a few armchairs, a few bookshelves lined the walls. There was a door on the immediate right that was obviously the Head's bathroom and opposing it was the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw. At the very back were two doors at the top of a five step staircase. Head's rooms of course. There was no mistaking whose was whose one was clearly blue and the other clearly green. A blond haired girl sat on the couch hidden behind a book entitled: The Mysteries of Time Travel by Henry Eden Houser. She lowered the book as Riddle shut the door.

"Tom who on earth is this? I thought we agreed we wouldn't have our little friends over without each others permission, and I do believe that was _your_ rule." She said. She had emerald eyes and wavy blond hair. She was obviously smart and wasn't afraid to stand up to him yet she was quite pretty. In the forty-five seconds I'd known this girl I immediately like her immensely.

"This is Rosalie Roberts the new transfer I told you about," Tom begun wearily.

"And?" She inquired, with an arch of her perfect eyebrow.

"There's no more room in the dormitories so she'll be staying in the spare room behind the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw, I am not breaking my own rule and neither will she." Riddle explained wearily and sat down in the nearest armchair with a sigh.

"Oh," She said. She put her book carefully down on the coffee table in between the couch and the fireplace, before standing up and smoothing down her black uniformed skirt. She walked over to me, "I am Olivia Spencer, Head Girl, I am sorry for my rudeness and I apologize. I thought Tom had brought a friend over without my consent."

"Nice to meet you Olivia, don't worry about it your just doing your job," I smiled, "What edition of the book is that?" I inquired with a nod in the book's direction.

She smiled as she shook my hand, "the first edition, it's from the library the second edition is evidently too new to be there."

"No it's was there, it's up in my room," Riddle said half amused.

Both of our heads turned to him in disbelief, and then back at one another.

"Both editions are good," I supplied.

Olivia smiled, "I can tell were going be great friends, this is good although we'll probably be sick of each other by the end of the year constantly butting heads because were so alike," she joked.

"I am already sick of it," Tom half-joked but I had a sinking feeling he wasn't really joking.

I just plastered a smile on my face afraid to speak for losing my temper with the future Dark Lord. Olivia returned to her seat and picked up her book, so I turned to the portrait of Rowena. "Duos Mundus Conflictari," I said clearly to the portrait.

She smiled and swung open, "Do you wish to change the password?" she inquired.

"I will as soon as I think of one," I replied kindly stepping through. She smiled and swung shut. Lumos, I muttered to myself lighting my wand. The room was small but a decent size. A four poster stood in the middle, a wooden wardrobe stood on the left, and a matching wooden desk stood on the right. Two big bookcases stood on either side of the bed one further from the bed because of a night stand wedged in between the bookcase and the bed. The bedspread and curtains were white seeing as Professor Dippet had insisted she be sorted in front of the whole school tomorrow. She noticed her trunk was already at the foot of her bed. She enchanted a ball of light to float inside the broken grand chandelier, and sunk onto the bed. She was not looking forward to tomorrow being sorted in front of the whole school. She was not looking forward to her tour with Riddle. She was not looking forward to spend a few months being dependent on him to lead her from class to class. She was not looking forward to changing the Dark Lords heart. She was staring at the ceiling utterly loathing her worst nightmare. She sighed and pulled herself from the comfortable bed and opened her trunk. She stuffed both bookcases full of books and then hung up her new "old" clothes. She picked up the last book in the trunk curiously. What the heck was Dumbledore throwing a book on Cornish Pixy's Magic and other Legends in here for? She stuffed it in the bottom of her nightstand with a sigh and mentally declared Dumbledore off his rocker. She spent thirty minutes rearranging everything like her already perfectly organized books as slow as possible. After rearranging it for the thirtieth time she heaved a sigh and gave up. She yanked a brush through her hair until it was perfect. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She waved her hand and put out the light before shutting the portrait.

"Ready are you?" Riddle said with a raise of his eyebrow as he lowered his book.

"Yes," I said cheerily although I was mentally ready to strangle him already, his nerve!

"That was quick," he said to my surprise, as he rose to his feet carefully placing a book mark in his book entitled: Theories of immortality by Dean Kemper.

Surprised I just nodded, and followed him wordlessly through the portrait and out of the Head common room. He confused me entirely; his voice was pleasant but somehow more strained than when he talked to me pointing out rooms. He rushed through it all as if we didn't have a whole two hours to tour the castle. He talked very little to me besides pointing out the different classrooms, hallways, artifacts, and to my surprise he showed me several secret passageways I had previously been aware of. He kept his distance and showed absolutely nothing on his face. It was an emotionless stolid mask that was only in place because I was there and no one else was. I spoke very little but I did comment once or twice on things he said. His hands were balled into tight fists as if that was to stop him from pulling out his wand and cursing me on the spot. It made me very uncomfortable and I wished Dippet had assigned me to Olivia instead of him, Tom Riddle—my worst nightmare. He finally stopped at the room I'd wanted to go to ever since I first set foot here, the last stop on the tour.

"This is the Library," he informed me walking inside. It was the same but somehow different. The books were newer, less vandalized, and even the older books looked in better condition. There was obviously less books in the past than the future but it made more room for large wooden tables with comfortable looking leather benches with tall backs. Everything was in good order and perfectly organized. Finally I was home. Riddle seemed to have noticed my utter delight and satisfaction as I left his side and roamed through the aisles. There was several books I'd never read before and that certainly had not been on the shelves in my time. I ran my hand against the smooth wood as I scanned the titles. Nonverbal Magical Theories, Elemental Magic, The Real Truth Behind the Reason for the Goblin Wars and Rebellions, 100 ways to Perfect Occulmany, The Theories of Magical Accommodations,…

"A book worm," A voice said pulling me from the daze I was in, it wasn't a question.

I didn't look up, I knew it was him, Tom Riddle, "You'd think you'd be the last person to accuse someone of that, surprised Riddle—that I like reading?"

"Hardly," he shrugged ignoring my slip, my nasty comment. It wasn't until I looked up that I realized he had his arm resting on the bookshelf above my head and he was way too close for my liking.

"I am sorry to offend you, I guess you're not used to a little healthy competition," I said causally, off handedly and moved to a different aisle.

"Competition," He said with a raise of his eyebrow, as he mirrored his previous move from earlier once again too close for my liking.

"You don't think I would be?" I asked although it really wasn't a question moving to the next aisle just to be away from him.

"Hardly," he repeated, leaning against the bookcase. What was his problem? He was a 180 every other half-hour or minute. He went from practically ignoring me to acting odd on the tour, to like flirting with me. Wait was the future Dark Lord actually flirting with me? Ew!

"Is that your favorite word?" I said, smiling evilly at him, moving to a different aisle.

"Is getting on my nerves and then avoiding me your favorite pastime?" He smiled equally evilly back at me, resuming his normal annoyingly close

"Do you always answer a question with a question," I said shoving back Time Traveling throughout the Ages onto the shelf, frustrated.

"Do you?" He inquired, I looked into his stormy grey eyes upset but confused when I found them soft warm and inviting for a change.

"Rosalie, Tom," Olivia's soft silvery voice rang out distracting us both. We both turned to look at her.

"Dippet had me remind the two of you dinner begins in five minutes," she said with a raised eyebrow. I brushed past Tom and followed Olivia through the library and out into the hallway embarrassed she had caught me looking into the eyes of my future enemy, and so close at that. Tom followed close behind. The Great Hall was empty except for the staff table which was filled with the exception of three seats. Obviously I was to dine with the staff and Head's tonight seeing as there was no point in sending me to the empty house tables. The silence greeted me and I was not happy to see it. Every eye at the staff table was fixated upon me, which was quite unnerving. Would it be like this tomorrow but a hundred times worse, because right now I was ready to curl up in a ball and die. What was there to live for anyway? Love, Dumbledore's accursed words flew back at me. Darn Dumbledore, I was ready to go back to the future and let the future Tom Riddle kill me right now. The younger Dumbledore with the same twinkling eyes eyed me with curiosity like the rest of the teachers. As we finally reached the top step and neared the table Dippet stood. "May I have your attention ladies and gentlemen, it is my greatest pleasure not only to introduce this year's heads Olivia and Tom but also this years transfer Miss Rosalie Roberts formally of Hathaway Academy."

**A/N:**

**Im sorry this took longer to type and post than I had hoped, and you probably had hoped. I hope it met and exceeded your expectations, if not please say so and why so I may. I hope Tom Riddle isn't too out of character, I've never written him before. I found him extremely difficult to write in character but with my own spin to him that and the fact that my school work this week has been insane is the reason for the lack of update. Hopefully the longer chapter made up for that. Please review and tell me what you thought of it! **

**Yours,**

**~Bella**


	5. Chapter 5

**Plan B**

**Isabella120**

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts/favorites! ~Bella**

_As we finally reached the top step and neared the table Dippet stood. "May I have your attention ladies and gentlemen, it is my greatest pleasure not only to introduce this year's heads Olivia and Tom but also this years transfer Miss Rosalie Roberts formally of Hathaway Academy."_

Dinner went smoothly and as the first of the teachers rose to retire so did Tom and Olivia and I. We walked in silence to the common room. I retired to my room and read the first six chapters of every new textbook. I was tired, I was fighting tears, I was ready to whip my wand out and kill the handsome jerk of a someday mass murder of the world. I waved my hand casting the silencing charm. The half-blood prince's charm, the one I'd always told Harry not to use. I placed my head in my arms and muffled a sob threatening to escape. It was so hard being happy, carefree, my usual self. I was on a mission, I needed to be strong I couldn't slip, I couldn't mess up, I only had one chance to save the world from utter destruction. I pulled another text book out of my school bag and began reading. I cut my mind off from my body; I just focused on the words on the page. I distracted myself. When the words became blurry I tried to prefect my Occulmany and wandless magic for something to distract myself. It was 2 am when I finally caved from exhaustion reading Advanced Runes Seven by Madam Goblinhook, on chapter four. I awoke at 6. Unable to get anymore sleep, I threw the covers back and made my bed. I quickly threw on a white blouse with a new Hogwart's black uniformed skirt and topped it off with the plain black robes with no tie and no crest. I was sure I'd be in Gryffindor. I pulled the brush through my hair. I finally crossed the hallway and used the loo. It was as big if not bigger than the perfect bathrooms. I brushed my teeth and washed my face in a hurry. I was hoping to spend some time in the library, as interesting as my textbooks were they're was mostly a review or I'd already researched everything before hand. I was hoping for some new material. When I emerged from the bathroom I was glad to see Olivia in the common room because I was starving.

"A morning person?" She inquired, with an arch of her eyebrow.

"Always," I said rubbing my eyes, "but I think the lack of sleep is catching up to me."

"Why did you transfer to Hogwarts? If you don't mind me asking," Olivia inquired.

"My parent's died in a car crash, I'd gone to Hathaway the first six years but since Aunt Sophie and Cousin Edward were the only family I had and they lived in England they thought it would be best if I transferred to Hogwarts so they could keep a better eye on me." I plunged into my tale dramatically.

"That's awful, about your parent's I mean, I am so sorry. Although I am glad you came to Hogwarts though. Would you like to go down to the great hall for breakfast? You must be starved." She said rising to her feet.

"Yes, thank you that would be great," I said appreciatively.

We walked down to the Great Hall where some of the teachers we sitting down enjoying their tea and grand breakfast. I held my head high and was so much more confident than before. It was amazing how I could distract myself, cut myself off from everything that hurt. I just focused on my mission. Tom walked in at 7. To my utmost surprise he sat down next to me, his eyes full of fake concern… but I could see the anger behind them.

"Miss Roberts, you had me worried, I was searching the castle for you, when I didn't find you in your room," he said so laced with actual sounding concern it nearly through me.

"I am sorry, to have worried you, Riddle, I forgot you were showing me around everywhere, I came with Olivia." I said with pretend sincerity in my voice that sounded real. I was mentally thanking my mother for forcing me into taking all those acting classes before I started Hogwarts.

"Sorry Tom, I didn't see you around, so I offered to take Rosalie down for breakfast seeing I was up and on my way there anyway," Olivia apologized, dabbing her napkin elegantly at the corner of her lips in a sweet voice.

"It's perfectly fine," Tom said with sincerity, but knew somewhere behind that fake smile that stupid mask he was probably furious.

Breakfast went on without further incident and nearly nothing else was said.

"The rest of the students don't arrive till much later, I was off to the Library, care to join me Miss Roberts, Miss Spencer?" Tom inquired rising to his feet.

"I'd love to," I replied following his suit.

"That's exactly what I had planned to do," Olivia said, following us out the hall.

We walked in utter silence to the Library, and parted our respective ways. I pulled several large tomes from the shelves and replaced them. I had all year to read, I told myself. I piled "Theories of Magical Accommodations" on top, and sat down at my old table. The leather was less worn and more comfortable. I sighed, breathing in the pages of countless books, it was something familiar, and something not too jogged with memories. I opened the book open to the first page, flipping past the title and content pages and began to read.

_Theories of Magical Accommodations_

_Chapter one_

_Magical accommodations are simply theories to our extant of knowledge presently. The space occupied in matter cannot be pushed to enlarge or make things smaller. There are a few simple charms however that is able to push the boundaries of an object from the inside and not change the boundaries on the outside such as "osmosis" which will enlarge the capacity of your trunk, or cooking pot. It is a very difficult spell most wizards cannot fully master, and too weak to push the elemental boundaries with magical boundaries for anything more complex than enlarging the capacity of simple things. They are theories that one could enlarge whole rooms or buildings with magic to fit everyone inside comfortably. Such a room was supposedly built by Rowena Ravenclaw in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but no room has such been found. The complexity and task of the spell caster to perform whole room magical accommodations is quite impossible. The spell caster must be very great indeed…_

"There's why I am stuck with the prat of a future Dark Lord," I thought miserably, "at least I think I know who built the room of requirement though."

I continued to read in silence as the three of the room's occupants waited for twilight. As the sun sunk into the sky and the pale wan moon rose, Professor Black entered, her beautiful hair billowing behind her like her emerald green velvet robes.

"It's time," she spoke.

We were all on our feet, in an instant. I flicked my finger and the books I'd removed from the shelves flew back to their places. Tom raised an eyebrow and did the same, while Olivia slid her book back on the shelf behind her manually.

"You'll be needed to help the kids get across the lake and direct the second years to the carriages," She addressed Tom and Olivia. She turned to me, "You'll come with me, we can watch from the Astronomy tower."

We nodded. "Dumbledore awaits you in the great hall."

Tom and Olivia nodded at us, which we returned before leaving quickly.

Professor Black and I walked to the Astronomy tower in silence. We watched the train come into the station and the first year huddle into groups stumbling terrified into boats crossing the lake. We watched the older students climb into the carriages skillfully, chatting animatedly with their friends it was like Hogwarts was the one I knew just different faces, different people, in a whole different time. I gazed down as the wind whipped through my hair as the dots became people getting closer and closer. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind of all its painful memories. The lights grew closer and I braced myself for whatever might happen.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know… don't kill me! I've been so sick and I am sorry that this has taken so long to write. I had to post now, otherwise it might be a few months before I get a chance to write the long chapter I would like to. The lack of reviews is really annoying; I love all your alerts, but review people!**

**~Bella**


	6. Chapter 6

**Plan B**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Here's your next chapter!**

"Rosalie," Professor Black said snapping me back to reality.

"Yes," I replied.

"We should head down to the Great Hall soon," She stated, still watching the scene below.

I nodded unsure of how else to reply. There was a few minutes silence before she spoke again, but it wasn't the words I was expecting to hear.

"You're so strong Rosalie, your parents die, you have to live with your ill Aunt you're your Cousin Edward, and you move to a different country, you not only have to do that but you also then must attend a different school, leaving all your friends behind. I don't think I would have that much strength and determination to go on, and try and appear like you didn't have all those things happened to you, you just try and move on." She said softly.

I opened my mouth and shut it, I looked over at her, "The hardest part is knowing I might never see some of the ones I care about ever again," I admitted softly, and I turned to watch the boats of first years get closer and closer, "It's hard trying to pretend like nothing ever happened, but sometimes you just got to, I think if you had been in my place you'd be strong, strong enough to bear it and go on."

She turned to me and smiled sadly, "Thank you," she replied softly and we walked in silence to the side hallway to the great hall. "Wait here a minute," She instructed holding up a finger and entering the hall. The nerves finally kicked in as I was left in the abandoned, still, dimly-lit hallway by my self. I could hear the roar of older students from behind the doors. I leaned against the left door that people rarely bothered to open unless everyone was pouring out of the great hall. "I can do this," I thought to myself, "Hold your head high, look confident, and you can do it," I prepped myself mentally.

"Oh- I can't," I whispered to myself sliding down.

The right door was opened with a bang, and I looked up quickly and started to straighten up, it wasn't Professor Black.

"Professor Black wasn't able to return for you, because she was needed elsewhere, so you're coming with me," Tom said, his stormy-grey eyes looking more black then grey.

I nodded embarrassed he had found me in such a state.

He held open the door. I took a deep breath and filed past him, my head held high, my shoulders back, like I knew what I was doing—even though that wasn't exactly the case now. Tom swung the door closed and began to lead me to the other side of the room. It instantly had a rippling effect, everyone was silent and then burst into hurried whispers. I was getting a lot of glares from the girls of all the house and a lot of weird looks from the guys. Tom and I finally reached the opposite side and he just stood to the side with Olivia.

"Just stand here with us until Dippet calls your name," He muttered barely moving his lips.

"Thank you," I muttered back, trying to imitate the way he spoke without moving his lips so that it was not obvious we were speaking.

"Good luck," Tom muttered sarcastically.

Dippet approached the podium, and silence fell. It hurt to see it, because even though the future Dumbledore could silence a room much quicker and was evidently a lot more loved than Dippet they held the same respect for the man whether they loved him or not. He raised his hands and Professor Black nodded and disappeared through the back doors. She reappeared, and momentarily most of the student's attention was diverted with the arrival of the first years. They paraded down the middle and went through the same retinue. Once they were sorted Dippet spoke, "Of course this year's heads is Mr. Tom Riddle, and Olivia Spencer," he said as they stood there and they went to their respective seats, Olivia at the head of the Gryffindor table and Tom in the middle of the Slytherin table surrounded by what looked like his current Death Eaters.

"Now with great pleasure I'd like to introduce one of Hogwart's few transfers Miss Rosalie Roberts," Dippet announced and beckoned for me to join him. Now every eye was upon me. I walked across the room to where Dippet was standing, he nodded to the stool. I sat down feeling much like a little first year, like when I was in my first year here. The hat was placed upon my head.

_Well, well, well Miss Hermione Jean Granger from the future. Curious, a mission from Dumbledore, well I placed you in Gryffindor last time. Hufflepuff isn't anywhere close to suiting you. Ravenclaw you would be great. But I think the best place to put you now is.._

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted out loud.

"Slytherin?" I thought getting to my feet, and heading to the Slytherin table. I didn't know where to sit every Slytherin looked at me as I past. Suddenly I knew exactly where I'd go.

I stopped right across from no-other than Tom Riddle himself and sat down in the empty space between two of his Death Eaters. The Slytherin house was absolutely silent as Dippet announced for the feast to begin.

"What are you doing?" Tom said slowly emphasizing each word with masked anger.

"Sitting at the Slytherin table, eating," I stated, spooning mash potatoes onto my plate.

"Look I know you're new and you don't know all the rules…" The crony beside me began.

"Oh, I know all the rules, I memorized them, and I know for a fact there is no rules about where you sit," I said taking him aback.

"True, but no-one sits with us it's one of those unwritten rules," the blond on my other side, who looked like a Malfoy.

"Alright then I'll leave then," I said and begun to stand up.

"Sit," Tom commanded.

I did, triumphant inside.

His cronies looked at him curiously, as did I. "I believe Miss Roberts has some potential," he said, not looking at me but at his followers.

The nodded silently in agreement and continued to eat in silence.

Tom leaned forward after about a minute, "you can stay, but I don't believe you got eleven O's last year, and one E, I doubt there will be any so-called healthy competition."

I leaned forward, "will see about that, tomorrow," I said and leaned back and continued eating.

"That's Nott, Crabbe, Malfoy, Goyle, Lestrange, Rosier, and Avery," He said pointing them out quickly in a board tone.

"So where are you from anyway?" Nott asked.

"America's Hathaway Academy," I replied and delicately spooned some mashed potato into my mouth.

"America," Rosier repeated, clearly impressed.

"Yes, America, you idiot," Goyle said elbowing Rosier.

"Look who's talking," Rosier shot back.

"If you guys ever handed in your essays on time you'd be in much better shape to graduate," Nott said board with the turn of conversation.

"Why transfer then?" Avery asked, blushing furiously trying to change the subject.

"My parents died in a car crash," I said slowly and softly looking down at my plate pushing my food around with my fork.

Tom lowered his head in respect for a few seconds, and the others followed his lead.

"My only living relatives lived here, and so I transferred to Hogwarts because they wanted me to be closer to them so they could keep a better eye on me," I said in a much lighter tone looking up, fully aware anyone within hearing distance was listening.

"I see, I am sorry for your loss," Malfoy said stiffly and formally.

I nodded once more, "thank you."

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, I like writing longer chapters but I have no time to do so, so I am sorry but you must be content with shorter ones or waiting months for longer ones! Please check out my new fiction "This Only Happens in Movies" it's a novel that is written by me, my own work. It's about a girl who is forced to flee her home because of the evil Seavers. Now Elizabeth Keira Walker, a sixteen year-old girl, is being chased by the imperial squad (the world-wide police) and somehow the only person who doesn't want to save the world—is the only one who actually can.**

**Anyway it would mean a lot if you could check it out, or any of my other stories! **

**~Bella**


End file.
